


The Dim Universe

by kelex



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some places the Doctor just doesn't visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dim Universe

There were some places in the TARDIS the Doctor just didn't visit all that often. And one of those places was Rose's Room. Everything in the room was exactly as she'd left it, except for the existence of Rose herself.

He never went into Rose's Room; he just stood in the doorway. Peered inside, like a man visiting a museum might stare at an exhibit. When he closed his eyes, he could still see Rose standing there.

Remembered every single cell.

How when she laughed, the laughter came out of every pore.

How when she hugged him, even in joy, it was for dear life, and neither one of them wanted to let go, ever.

How when she wept, the entire universe dimmed.

No, those were his own tears.

~Fin


End file.
